The present invention relates to an arrangement for producing grooves.
In order to lay pipes, cables, transmission lines and the like, grooves must be produced in surfaces of walls, ceilings and the like, which are constituted by masonry and/or concrete with or without coating. It is known to produce such grooves by groove bits or hollow bits which are subjected to impacts from hand-held electrical or pneumatic hammers. These methods which utilize such bits do not make possible to limit the depth of the grooves. The groove depth depends on skill of the operator, and the bit moves at a substantially identical angle corresponding to the hardness of material of the wall, ceiling and the like.
It is also known to utilize arrangements which are formed as milling machines. Known milling machines for producing grooves in masonry have a device by which the groove depth can be adjusted and limited. The tools of these arrangements are formed as a rotatable movable disc miller provided with cutting lammelas of hard alloy. Such a tool is expensive. In conditions of unskilled applications, which must always be taken into account in construction industry, the tool can be damaged or destroyed. It has a further disadvantage that the regrinding of the cutting lamellas is very complicated and requires special grinding wheels and grinding machines. It is also known that during operation of conventional machines, a great amount of dust is produced which generally is hazardous to the health of the operator and leads to dirtying of the operational site. It is also known to mount a collecting bag on a pipe of the housing so as to form a collecting arrangement which accommodates the dust generated during production of the groove. This dust-accumulating bag is connected directly with the housing and therefore is not only disturbing during movement but also is dangerous since it can be torn off, damaged or otherwise failed. The manipulation of these machines with such a dust-accumulating bag is thereby difficult. It is also disadvantageous that in this case a machine must be utilized, which is designed especially for producing grooves and cannot be utilized for other applications. This requires high expenditures which are amortized only during long time, and also requires special transportation of known masonry groove-milling machines which is also expensive.